Lluvia de Otoño
by ginmarianamalfoy
Summary: cpitulo 2 wou que rapido lo subi jajajaja q onda es mi primer fic pero leanlo porfis se trata de que Hermione estudia en una universidad y se encuentra con alguien que no esperaba leenla porfis ...
1. visitas inesperadas

Hermione va caminando, se pone la varita en el bolsillo delantero y entra a una tienda de artículos de broma; un chico pelirrojo de unos 25 años de edad:

Bienvenidos a sortilegios weasley ¿qué desea?-weasley

Nada solo vine a visitar a unos antiguos amigos-herm

Nadie trabaja aquí mas que mi hermano y yo-weasley

Fred, fred, fred no reconoces una vieja amiga cuando la ves-herm

Si me das una pista tal ves me acuerde-fred

Vamos fred apoco no reconoces a la ex del señorito Malfoy al la que no permitía que ningún chico se le acercara y la que rompió el corazón de nuestro hermano Ron por irse con el hurón-george llega

Debería-fred

Si, os diré...Hermione-George

Esa mera-herm

¡ es verdad ! ese pelo pero como ahora lo tienes menos enmarañado como lo tenías en Hogwarts sinceramente te veías del asco-Fred; hermione solo le da un golpeen el brazo derecho:

gracias por ser tan sincero-herm

oye es cierto que...-fred

estudias en una universidad muggle-george

de leyes-herm-y sin magia...bueno a veces cuando alguien me molesta o me desespero de cocinar en forma muggle

wou eso es genial-fred

lose bueno si quieren venir a visitarme...porque hace mucho que no lo hacen...y díganle a Ron que ya se le pasara y que continúe con su vida y si necesitan también un abogado para su tienda no duden en llamarme-herm

si claro...-fred

bueno... adiós salúdenme a Ron-herm

anda ya vete que hay fila-fred

adiós-george

cuídense-herm

si-fred

como ángeles-george; herm sale de la tienda y george voltea ver a fred

aun te gusta-george

no-fred

admítelo-george-mua mua mua muchos besos

hermione iba caminando por la frías calles del callejón diagon observando las nubes y perdida en sus pensamiento: "_ron al igual que fred deben de entender que deben continuar con su vida porque dudo que ron se quiera quedar sin una pareja...porque no Lavender el decía que era bonita mas bonita que yo jejejeje ahí Ron y fred que tal porque abra cortado con ashley es bonita y george creo que el va..."_cuando fueron interrumpidos porque se cae al suelo cuando choca contra alguien:

rayos mi abrigo-herm

ahí si tu abrigo el mío costo mucho mas que ese pedazo de tela de segunda-x

y a mi que al menos yo no lo ando presumiendo y para que se te quite-herm empuja al chico otra ves al suelo-de seguro que eres un niño mimado-herm se va dejando tirado al chico...hermione ya estaba en las calles muggles de nuevo estaban desoladas pero cubiertas por las hermosas estrellas y se va caminando a su casa; al llegar y abrir la puerta se escucha:

Feliz cumpleaños 23-grita una multitud

Chicos me dieron un infarto pero gracias-herm

Unas personas vinieron y te dejaron estos regalos-jane

Gracias-herm

Oye herm...po-podríamos hablar-michael

Si claro-herm

Tu quisieras- le enseña un anillo-ser mi novia

Claro me encantaría-herm

Enserio-dijo sorprendido Michael

Si-herm

Chicos vengan-anna

Si-herm y Michael se van con la multitud ya eran la una de la mañana y todos se habian ido menos Michael, anna, jane, herm, Lorelai, Roger, y otro amigo de repente se escucha una gran explosión y todos caen inconcientes ya que los desmayan...

**q os pareció les gusto espero que si bueno no lo dejen de leer porque se va poner mas interesante y dejen reviews porfis**


	2. Secuestrados e mis recuerdos

Que me paso-herm

_flash back _

_todos estaban recogiendo tranquilamente la casa de las universitarias mike estaba con hermione en la planta alta y los demás en la planta baja jane y anna en el cuarto de jane y herm y los demás estaban en la cocina cuando...bueno pasemos a la planta alta:_

_-herm...-mike_

_-jejejeje-herm_

_-de que te ries-mike_

_-que aun ciendo novios y no me puedes decir nd sin sonrojarte-herm_

_-o...-michael no pudo terminar la frase ya que se escucho un gran estruendo se escucha por toda la casa mich y herm bajan y jane e anna salen del cuarto"malditos mortífagos"penso hermione la cual tenía su mano en el bolsillo de atrás:_

_-cruccio-grita un mortífago_

_-cúbranse atrás de los muebles-herm_

_.per...-jane_

_-hagan lo que les digo-herm-expelliarmu_

_-protego-malfoy-cruccio desmaius extendi in casa- enonces todo el desmaius se extiende por toda la casa haciendo que hermione caiga..._

_fin flash back_

Vaya al fin has despertado-x

¡MALFOY!-herm-debí imaginármelo; olía a rata podrida

jejejeje me halagas-Malfoy

que sucedió-herm

quieres saludar a tus amigos-Malfoy

ella voltea a verlos y los ve atados de manos traían muchas heridas, estaban muy débiles como si les hubieran lanzado la maldición _crucciatus_ se da cuenta que ella no estaba atada así que va hacia donde estaban ellos, le agarra la cara a su amiga Jane; tenía muchas cortadas en la cara; hermione sol se empieza a reír tranquilamente:

je je je... se nota que sigues igual de estúpido...yo diría que peor se nota que no sabes que los muggles no resisten la maldición _crucciatus-_herm

y tu igual de...-Malfoy no se le ocurrió ningún insulto

procurare comprarte un correa para perros-herm

que quieres decir con eso-Malfoy

tu sabrás...-herm

ven, vamos atente Voldemort y procura inclinarte ante El cuando llegues porque es algo mas que un mago-Malfoy

si claro-dijo hermione sarcásticamente

Ella y draco salen caminando hermione traía sus manos en la cabeza como si la estuviera recargando iba muy tranquila lo cual le sorprendía a Malfoy ya que no representaba ni un poco de miedo entonces le dice:

Estas muy tranquila-draco

Si, cual seria la razón para no estarlo-herm

Bueno... que vas a ver al Señor tenebroso... eso a cualquiera le daría miedo-draco

Pues sinceramente tengo un poco de miedo pero a la vez tengo sueño y hambre así que pienso mas en mi sueño que en voldemort y mi hambre-herm

Así es como te mantienes tranquila...sorprendente-draco-y si te pones a pensar en voldemort-draco

Pues ahí sería diferente y en lugar de estar tranquila estaría muriéndome de miedo...pero es mejor conservar la tranquilidad y se lo que intentas pero no va funcionar si una de las cosas que aprendí fuera de la escuela fue no caer en tus trampas-herm

Para ser sangre sucia eres valiente-draco

Y para no tener un cerebro eres medio listo Malfoy-herm

Llegamos-draco

Una gran puerta se asomaba sus perillas consistían en dos gigantescas serpientes luchando una mordía a la otra y una traía una corona esa mordía el cuello de la serpiente u la otra mordía su cola aso formaban un círculo y adentro de el había diamantes verdes en forma de óvalos; cuando Draco abrió la puerta entro se inclino ante Voldemort pero hermione no se movió para inclinarse ante El solo se quedó ahí parada lo cual le sorprendió a Voldemort se levanto de su asiento se dirigió hacia ellos; Draco le hacía señas a hermione de que se inclinara mas hermione las ignoraba; voldemort se puso enfrente de ella la vio directamente a los ojos luego dijo:

Así que no me tienes miedo-voldemort

Debería-herm

No me retes sangre sucia-voldemort-así que esta es la primera persona que vence a Potter en un duelo de magia...vaya eso si que me sorprende...como dice para todo ahí una primera vez je je –voldemort-dudo que me puedas derrotar así que Malfoy retírala de mi vista-voldemort

No deberías subestimar aun oponente...que no fue así como Harry te venció aquella noche...-herm

Que os parece les gusto dejen reviews porfis jejejeje se va poner mas interesante 

**:D:D:D:Dgracis**


End file.
